


Blank Space (not by Taylor Swiff)

by coleoutside



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, FUCKINFHSAKV HARRY, M/M, for frida bc i hate her, harry would never EVER do this, larry fic but not a lot of larry, louve, this fic is just a fucking joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coleoutside/pseuds/coleoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Christmas gift, I wrote this fic for Frida, we are both Larry shippers , it for fun. But read if u wish</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry if there's spelling errors, I hate myself.</p><p> </p><p>ENJOY FRI :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space (not by Taylor Swiff)

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @parmastyles

"Hm, I hope you've seen what the fuck everyone talking bout on fucking Twitter BOY IF U DONT.." Frida exclaimed from the kitchen with one hand in the air and the other one on the knife she was using to cut her sweet potatoe chips, that were just about ready to be put in the oven. Harry storms in the room wheezing, "Huh, what what what. What's going on, fucks sake can't even take a shit in this house I don't even think I cleaned my ass right, what the Fuck you want" He says opening the fridge for some left over chicken Parma ham, Frida stops her chopping "I'm not gonna repeat myself Harry, it's always like this , you either have your hearing aid on or you don't simple!" That was true Harry had a hearing problem, I yeas you can say that was the bad side of being "famous" she said in the lowest possible way so he didn't hear "WHAT THE FUCK U SAY BITCH SK DID U JUSY FUCKIN CALLE ME FAMOUS I HAVE TOLD U MILLIONR OF TIME NOT TO CALL ME FAMOUD FUCK U IM OUT OF HERE" Harry runs to his room upstairs, and sits on the corner not long after Frida comes in without knocking, "I'm sorry baby, my sweet little honey pie, my little croissant with chocolate caliente on the side, I love you my little pet doggie, who's a good boy Whos a good boy" Frida extends her hand so Harry could grab it, and like a well trained puppy he does(awww :( ) x They both get up from the floor, "My potatoe chips are almost ready, how about we go sit and talk about this whole Twitter thing"

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They're sitting on the kitchen isle ready to eat the chips, "ooh I see what you're talking about, It's true I did eat Nicks ass , but it was once and- Frida interrupts him , she's sorta crying a little "See that's what I want, that's all I really want- she stops to blow her mocos, All I want if for u to tell me the truth, alright you ate Nicks ass, she let a sigh in relief, good, Now come over here and eat this pussy" Before Harry can even walk to her theyre interrupted by a phone call, "It's fucking Xiomara, hold on" she signals with her index finger up for him to wait. "Oohh hey Xio what's up" she says in a high pitched voice and lookinbover at Harry rolling her eyes. She puts her on speaker like she asked, "Alright guys so fucking Niall just said that he never wants to have kids with me, please I need you both to answer this question so he can hear it -" Frida and Harry look at each other confused "Alright, go on" Harry said kinda interested. "Do you all want to have children and get married" Frida gave Harry a fond smile and they both answered at the same time "Yeah" , Xiomara asked again "Even as young as you are? " , Frida answered without a pause "Hundred percent" and Harry follows with "Yea, I've always wanted kids of mine" Xiomara quickly hangs up without saying bye or nothinGBIT  
CH!  
Anyway where were we, Ok so. Frida goes back to put the phone on the base, She sees Harry texting but she assumes its somebody from work so doesn't bother to ask. She walks over to Harry massaging his chest, their lips collide for a while, then Harry is quick to attack her neck Her back HER PUSSY AND HERBCRACK, He lifts her up from the floor wrapping her legs around his waist and they walk up the stairs like that till they get to the master bathroom, He throws Frida on the bed (she hits her head with the wood on the top of the bed but Harry IGNORES it and tries not to fucking laugh, wow stupid bitch) Frida is all fucking ready to get some fucking dick when Louis storms in the room and her and Harry both look at the door, Harry gets so happy to see Louis he's literally beaming , his cheeks are rosy and his smile could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought u down (not to quote TS but,) Harry runs to Louis and closes the space, Louis clasps his arms around Harry's waist and they stay like that for the longest time, Louis with his head buried into Harry's neck, and Harry inhaling the wonderful smell of Louis luscious hair. "WHATCTHE FUCK YOU TWO HAVE A THJNG WHAT HAVE I MISSED" Louis and Harry both let go and look at each other , smiling they both say at the same time ".....yea" Frida gets up fixing her clothes "Well, I have something to tell you too Harry,- Harry panics a little , not like gives a shit anymore but he still feel the need to say "......wyd" when Frida walks towards the door. "LIAMMMM COME TO THE DOOR A MINUTE" Frida screams in a funny voice while still looking at Harry smugly , "Yo- you, you and..... Li-Liam..." He says still holding Louis' hand . "BITCH U GUESS IT HOO U WAS RIGHT" Frida answers as proud as can be. "F-for how long?" Harry asks looking at Louis confused then back to Fruta "BOUT A WEEK AGO WEEK AGO" ,Harry starts deliriously laughing when he sees Liam standing next to Fried-a . "Well I'd like to point out that Liam only likes anal- wait a sec, HAVE U BEEN TRYING ANAL IS THAT WHY U WERE CONSTIPATED FOR FOUR DAYS THAT ONE TIME ... OMG I DONT BELIEVE THIS SHIT" frida looks at Liam and gives him a soft kiss on his left cheek, then looks back at Harry and let's out a small laugh, she leaves Lemons side for a sec and starts to get closer to Harry , Louis starts to get a little defensive and is ready to throw hands but Harry pads his stomach in sign to calm down, she's still walking towards Harry , he is a bit scared but he'd slap a bitch if he have ta, they're 2 inches apart now , Louis is standing behind Harry just incase and Liam is still near the door limpiandose las uñas, Frida starts "Why cantttt were be friend- HARRY LETS A DOGSOUND OUTB AND STARTS TP ATTACK FRIDAHF HE BITED HER FACE OFF MAKING SYRE SHES STILL ALIVE BUT ALSO WANTING TO LET THAT BITCH MARKS SP PEOPLE WOULD KNOW HE WON THE FIGHT THE NEXT DAY. After he's done he stands up and goes back to Louis , who's waiting with a proud smile, he's always been the proud kind. Louis cleans the bit of blood Harry had on the corner of his mouth :) . Liam after making sure the fight was over TWICE, decides to go check on Frida "oh man,... U still wanna have your ass eaten tho!" . Louis and Harry both exit the room and God now's where they went all we know is that a couple of days after the incident they got married xx .


End file.
